Forced Fighter
by Chistarpax
Summary: This is what happened to Celestia when she was in the care of the Decepticons.
1. Chapter 1

"I heard that she was trained by the Decepticons."

"That would explain why Red Alert is so cautious around her."

They were newbies, it was expected. It really didn't matter to me though. Because I knew the truth.

"Yes, but isn't she also Prime's daughter?"

"Yeah, the one that went missing all those cycles, the Decepticons botnapped her and tortured her all the time they had her."

Tortured, ha. They tried to kill me by making me fight each and every Decepticon newbie. I was the initiation challenge. At first, I got beat… badly. But then, I started to win.

"She wasn't tortured, remember? They made her fight in an arena. She fought the newbie Decepticons to see if they would pass or fail. If they passed they knocked her out, if they failed, she had to kill them."

I finally walked around the corner.

"Celestia! Hi, um… how are you?"

"Fine, thank you. And you Arcee?" I should have known that it was her talking about me.

"I'm… good. Thanks."

I nodded. "Good to see you to Hotrod. Feeling better today?"

"Yes, lots. Thanks to you and Ratchet. How did you know that it was the fuel injector?"

"Lucky guess." I smiled at him. "Ratchet didn't think that it was the fuel injector, but I went out on a limb and asked him to check it."

"Thanks anyway." He smiled back. A genuine happy-to-see-you smile. It shocked me a little bit, but I didn't let it show.

"Well, I have a meeting that I need to get to. See you two around."

"Yeah, see you."

With that I walked past them. Arcee thought I was evil. I thought that to sometimes.

"Let me go Decepticreep." I snarled at Starscream.

"I don't think so Celestia, your uncle wants to see you."

I stopped struggling and let Starscream push me along. Why was I going to see Megatron?

/He's going to kill me./ I thought, panic starting to take hold. /I have to get away… but, how?/

I was pushed into what looked like an arena. Thousands of Decepticons were surrounding me, sitting in the seats.

"Starscream, is that anyway to treat an honored guest?"

It was him, Megatron.

Laughter filled the air, I looked up at the Decepticons, still chained and unable to fight back.

"Unchain our guest."

The chains that bound me fell away and I spun around, trying to land a kick on Starscream. Though he was already in the air, it caught him in the side. He just laughed it off and flew away to land behind Megatron.

"Bring out her opponent."

I spun around, fully expecting a vicious, half-starved petrobear to come out at me. But only saw a young Decepticon.

/Initiation/ I thought.

"You are the daughter of a Prime, fighting should come naturally to you."

Several insults and even a few catcalls came down from the seats.

"Barricade, you may begin." Megatron growled.

He rushed me, I barley had anytime to brace for it. When he hit me it threw me back into the wall, where he attacked me with spinning blades.

/I need to fight./ The thought rushed into my mind, and adrenaline came directly after. /I need to win!/

Something clicked in my head and I let out a low kick that knocked his feet out from beneath him. Then I jumped over him, landing another kick to his face. He grabbed my foot and threw me to the other side of the arena. My head made contact with the wall and I started to pass out.

"Very good Barricade, you pass. Put her into her cell until next time."

I felt someone coming near me.

"And remember, if she dies, so do you."


	2. Chapter 2

After one megacycle, I fought better. Fewer 'cons beat me. And none of the cons that lost lived. I was forced to kill them. Every time I fought, it seemed like I killed another one. Very few 'cons lived, those few that did, won the battles they fought against me. I became a hardened warrior. Trained to kill, not to harm. But I was still an Autobot. No matter how I was trained, I was an Autobot.

"Hey your up Celestia. Pick a good one."

"You watching Blackout?"

"Yes, my son is about to become a 'con."

"Good, I can't wait."

He looked at me. "Don't pick Blackburn."

"I'll try not to, Blackout."

I was lying, his son was Blackburn? Good, that's who I was going to pick anyway. As he pushed me into the arena, a roar from the crowd entered my audios. The doors closed behind me, and I smiled.

"Pick your opponent."

I looked up at Megatron." Haven't seen you around Megatron. Got bored watching me fight?"

Megatron gave a dark chuckle. "No, I was taking care of some… business. Pick your opponent."

I smiled back at my uncle. "Why don't you pick him for me?"

Megatron gave a dirty look, then studied the younglings standing on a small pillar. "Blackburn, you shall fight Celestia."

The small black one nodded and jumped down. I was taller than him by several yards.

"Begin."

I dropped down into my favorite fighting position.

"Celestial Death, I'll enjoy fighting you."

"Lets see if you still think that way when its finished. By the way…" I smiled, "Remember that daddy's watching."

He glanced behind me and I showed him exactly how much he was going to enjoy himself by punching him in the face. Sending him flying into the wall. I stood there with a look of utter disgust on my face.

/This kid doesn't even know to keep his eyes on his opponent. He's not ready for battle./

A laser blast flew by my head. He had pulled a gun. Something flew towards me and I caught it without looking. The gun was pointed at the kid in seconds. I hesitated, and he shot me in the leg. The sound of the blast echoed as I heard Blackout give a scream of pure anger. Blackburn was dead. I looked at the gun and then threw it back to Megatron.

"He was too young," I said sadly, voice full of regret. Regret quickly turned to anger. "Who said he was ready?! I know it wasn't you Megatron."

"His father was the one."

I turned to look at Blackout. "I will escape." I ground out. "And none of you will be able to stop me. I am an Autobot, and I do not enjoy fighting."

"But you seem to enjoy it my young niece."

"I do not… uncle. I hate it, and I hate you." I said, turning to Megatron.

"Is that a challenge?" Megatron said, feigning surprise.

I shook my head at the one I called my uncle. "No, Megatron. I would lose, and you would kill me. Because no one could stop you."

He gave an evil smile. "You are wise beyond your cycles youngling. Do not forget what you have learned. It may keep you alive." He finished with a snarl.

Blackout roughly grabbed my right arm and Barricade grabbed my left. "Nice to see you Barricade. How are you doing?"

He ignored me and helped Blackout roughly drag me out of the arena and to my cell.

That night I was awakened by sirens. 3 mechs and 1 femme stopped in front of my cell. I was surprised to see the red symbol of the Autobots.

"Hey, could someone get me out of here?" I asked.

"Identify yourself." The femme growled.

"Why Firestarter, I'm surprised that you don't recognize me. Its only been three Mega-cycles."

She yelped and dropped her gun. "Celestia! I thought…"

"That they killed me, nope. I'll tell you later, just get me out of here."

Two of the mechs stepped forward and started picking the lock. I could see a flash of yellow as the door swung open, and the red bot that I knew was Sideswipe stepped in the door.

"Need a gun?"

"Nope, just a knife. Most of the ones here are newbies. And their scared of me."

Sideswipe raised an eyeridge and subspaced the knife I requested. He tossed it to me, and then I was out of there like a petrorabbit being chased by a petrofox. Yup, spending three mega-cycles fighting had made me faster than any other bot. We ran out of the now empty brig only to meet a group of 'cons.

"They let Celestial Death out!" One of them yelled into their comm link.

I smiled evilly and held up the blade.

"Yes, they did. Now who should I go after first? Purple, black, or blue?"

They lost their nerve, turned tail, and ran for it. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe burst into a fit of laughter. Firestarter shook her head, smirking. The other one looked like a newbie. He was just staring at me.

"Celestia, Prime's other daughter. Most likely labeled missing or dead for three mega-cycles." I grinned at the bot.

"Hotrod."

"Nice to meet-cha. Now lets get out of here."

And we did.

That was the truth. I was trained to fight by the Decepticons. But that made me a damn good assassin. I smiled when I got to the door of the meeting room. A very damn good assassin.

The door opened and the five trained assassins looked at eachother. Two sets of twins and the head of the special ops. The elite inner circle of assassins.

A group never to be messed with.

Yeah, this is kinda late getting up. Heh. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Please review

~Chistarpax


End file.
